Bow Down to the Bubble King
by Lil-Red06
Summary: Mikey finds himself at odds with the erm... washing machine. One shot.


**Bow Down to the Bubble King**

**Haha. I have NO idea why i wrote this, it just popped in my head when my mom tried to convince me to do the laundry, i have no idea how to opperate all those buttons and apparently neither does Mikey ;) lol enjoy!**

**Summary: Mikey finds himself at odds with the erm... washing machine. One shot. **

**Michelangelo's POV**

"Donnieeeeeee" I attempted to break Don of his concentration with... whatever the shell it is he works on, he huffed and reluctantly faced me

"Yes Mikey?" He said placidly and crossed his arms

"Can you teach me how to work the washing machine... there's too many buttons i don't know which ones to press..." I admitted sheepishly. Donnie had a surprised look on his face as if he would never have predicted me doing the laundry.

"and why-?" he began but I cut him off

"Splinter asked me too, something about responsibility and how I should be 'doing more to help' or whatever" I explained, Donnie sighed and began to run me through it

"Okay, you have to wash darks and lights separate. Do dark clothing first and make sure to put it on medium warm, for lights you have to put it on cold. To start the machine you have to set what i ust told you and turn the knob then push the start button, oh and you should put in the detergent through the slot alright?" Donnie looked at me and i nodded

"Thanks Donnie-boy!" I said and left his lab to go the the basement and into the laundry room, I was shocked t how much laundry we had, wasn't it Raph's job to do it last time?

Oh well, I picked up a red shirt... wait Donnie said darks and lights right? I guess I was thinking about black and whites but most of this stuff is coloured, _Does red go in the dark or light pile?_ I inspected the womans tee further to conclude that it definitely wasn't dark enough to go into the darks pile and what harm could it do to the white clothing right? I shrugged and dropped into into the pile, along with... raphs red mask, Donnies purple belt, Splinters white robes and Leo's blue... teddy bear? _What the shell is that doing here?_

Anyways, that's good enough for one wash right? _Now did Donnie say to put it on warm or cold or what, _I glanced at the numerous buttons and shrugged, _hot is good i guess, I always take a hot shower and this is like a shower for our clothes_. I grinned and set it before turning the knob and pressing the start button, the washing machine starting making the noise of a dying cow and I just had time to wonder if I broke it before it stopped. _Whoops?_

_Okay, Think Mikey. What did you do wrong? oh... duh! I forgot the detergent._ I laughed out loud and went to get the detergent off the top shelf, now._.How much did Don say to put in? Ummm, well it goes in this little pocket here, actually this is quite a huge space maybe it needs more detergent than i __thought, explains why we have so much._ I glance over at the numbers of detergents lined up against the wall on the shelf, _wow, we must need one for every wash... so i put... all of it in?_ I nodded to myself and began pouring the detergent into the slot. I closed it and once again started the washing machine I nodded in approval as it started to whirr and spin around. I sat down and waited for it to finish.

_Wait.. how long is this gonna take? _

"How long should this take Donnie?" I screamed at Donnie from where I was.

"Around an hour" Donnie screamed back, _wait what? A whole hour? Thats way too long, I can't sit here and wait for a whole hour._ I grinned as an idea struck me. _What if I just... turn it to full blast? It should be done in 10, 15 minutes tops._ I grinned and changed the dial and watched as it started up again going faster and faster than before.

Everything seemed to go to hell in that moment,

The washing machine was making its 'dying cow' noises again and started spurting foam from the top. I watched as the soup started coming out from the lid and covering the entire washing machine, so of course I panicked.

_How do I stop it? Ah, what button do i press? I can't even see the buttons anymore. _

The bubbles and water started to fill the room and I laughed at one went into my nose, I laughed again and dove into my little pile of bubbles, i swam through the bubbles.

"IM KING OF THE BUBBLES!" i shouted at the top of my lungs and continued to play amongst my little bubble minions and laughing like there was no tomorrow. By this time, a thick lair of bubbles filled the entire room up to my chest.

"MIKEY!" I looked up to find Raph stomp in before slipping on the floor and falling into the pool of bubbles. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't breathe. Leo and Donnie came in shortly after and took in a laughing Mikey, Raph covered in bubbles along with the rest of the room in one glance.

"Mikey what?" Leo began but Donnie cut him off

"Too much detergent?" he asked me with a huge smirk on his face

"Too much detergent" I clarified and threw a handful of bubles at him. Donnie laughed and immediately launched himself into the bubbles only to start flinging bubbles at Mikey and laughing with him. Leo watched as Raph grinned evilly and snuck behind Donnie and pulled his ankle, sinking in deep within the pool of bubbles and water. Leo shook his head and smiled. I grinned at leo

"so bro... you gonna join the fray or are we going to have to make you" I let another evil grin show. Leo laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender, _aw, its no fun if he just surrenders. _

"QUICK RAPHIE, DONNIE! LEO IS RESISTING! ATTACKKKK!" i shouted and watched as Donnie and Raph's heads popped out from under the bubbles and gave Leo an evil glare.

"Mikey I already surrendered!" Leo complained as we all jumped him and dragged him under the bubbles. He coughed and spit of a mouthful of bubbles before screaming

"THIS IS WAR!"

and i just breifly had time to wonder what in the world we needed a washing machine for, we were mutant turtles, we dont wear much, so how do we have this much clothing?

But if nothing else, this washing machine did help me start world war 3.

Oh the chaos a simple machine could cause.

**Yeah... i dont even know. Sorry for making it so short :3.**

**I had a really blonde moment at the end when I realized, why would they have that much laundry anyways? They don't wear anything .**

**but you know... Mikey can cause trouble with anything and we all know it**

**Mikey: Hey! I resent that.**

**Me: Don't deny the truth Mikey, besides you got Leo good ;)**

**Mikey: yeah i did... wait, are you distracting me?**

**tell me what I can improve on, i know I wrote this fast and I actually have no idea what your supposed to do with the dark and light clothing and whatnot but... meh, whatever.**

**Mikey: AND REVIEW! Or i won't have anymore troublesome stories to tell you... i do recall that one time I pushed Raph off a roof and into a garbage truck... good times.**

**Me: Shhh Mikey! I was thinking of writing that story!**

**Mikey: Sorryyy :3**


End file.
